Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including broadband applications such as voice, video and data transmissions. As a result of this increasing demand, fiber optic networks typically include a large number of mid-span access locations at which one or more optical fibers are branched from a distribution cable. These mid-span access locations provide a branch point from the distribution cable and may lead to an end user, commonly referred to as a subscriber. Fiber optic networks which provide such access are commonly referred to as FTTX “fiber to the X” networks, with X indicating a delivery point such as a premises (i.e. FTTP).
Recently, multi-port optical connection terminals have been developed for interconnecting drop cables with a fiber optic distribution cable at a predetermined branch point in a fiber optic network between a mid-span access location on the distribution cable and a delivery point such as a subscriber premises. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,347, filed on Jan. 27, 2004 and entitled “Multi-port Optical Connection Terminal”, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,708, filed on Aug. 23, 2006 and entitled “Multi-port Optical Connection Terminal”, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, discloses various such terminals. Utilizing such terminals, drop cables extending from a delivery point may be physically connected to the communications network at the branch point provided by such terminals as opposed to at the actual mid-span access location provided on the distribution cable. As a result, the terminal may be positioned at a more convenient location and a field technician may readily connect, disconnect or reconfigure the optical connections without the need for entering the closure at the mid-span access location.
However, while various such optical connection terminals have been developed, known terminals such as those described above suffer from various disadvantages. For example, stub cables are connected to the terminals to provide the connection to a distribution cable at a mid-span location. However, concerns exist with regard to the security of the stub cable connection. Accordingly, optical connection terminals that provide improved stub cable connection features are desired.